This invention relates to a presentation folder or report cover, having at least one cover sheet which holds and protects papers having information thereon. The folder provides a high quality lock cover sheet which has pre-applied graphics creating selected opaque areas to display certain data, but also having transparent or translucent areas through which information on the papers is revealed.